Aw Nah
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: A quick one shot on what happened the night before Josh and Selena's big day! Bad summary, good story! Read and Review? JOSHLENA


**_So, I got bored and thus this was born. Yes, this is Joshlena (Josh Hutcherson and Selena Gomez.) I tagged it as Hunger Games because honestly, I don't know how else to do so. Please be nice and review? Have a good day! _**

**_Off to work I go, joy joy!_**

"Okay Joshua," I say pushing myself off of the side of the car and closing the few short feet in between us. "You go out tonight with the guys and have fun," I say reaching up and playing with the collar of his button down dress up shirt that I had made him wear to our rehearsal dinner earlier tonight. "But don't drink too much because I want you nice and sober for tomorrow,"

He just smiles as his hands come to rest on top of mine, ceasing my movements. "Don't worry Lena, I'll be nice and alert." He says, causing a few snickers to come from Andre and Connor, who were standing a few feet away from us.

"I'm serious," I say arching my eyebrow and turning to look at them. By the tone of my voice and the look I was giving them, they both stop laughing and their faces turn serious.

"Yes mam," Connor replies instantly.

"We'll have him there in one piece. Scouts honor," Andre adds.

I bite my bottom lip to keep in my laughter as I turn back to Josh. He was simply shaking his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Are you two love birds done yet?" Josh's aunt Amanda shouts, sticking her head out of the car window. "We're getting impatient here!" Both Josh and I turn to look to the car that I had been leaning against moments ago. Josh's aunt, my sisters Lucy and Maia and a few of my friends from back home in California were all whooping and hollering, growing impatient. Tonight, while Josh goes out with his friends, I was going out with this crazy group.

"We're ready to party woman!" My sister Maia shouts, sticking her head out the back window. This only caused another round of cheers to fill the night air.

I assure them I'll be ready in just a second before turning back to Josh. "Anyway," I say wrapping my arms around his neck tighter and leaning up to kiss him. "I guess I better get going or Amanda and Maia may just kill me,"

He chuckles before leaning and capturing my lips. "Are you sure you have to go?"

I giggle slightly, while nodding my head. "Unless you want to be bride less tomorrow,"

"No, we can't have that." He replies.

I smile up at him before leaning up and kissing him again, not being able to get enough of him. "No we can't,"

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,"

I nod my head and smile up at him. "Absolutely, I'll be the one in the white,"

He smiles that crooked smile that I love, and can't seem to get enough of, causing me to melt, "Mm, I can't wait," He says leaning down and kissing me again.

"SERIOUSLY, ENOUGH WITH THE TONGUE," I hear someone shout from the car behind me. I roll my eyes as both Josh and I pull away from the kiss. "SAVE THAT FOR YOUR WEDDING NIGHT!"

"AMANDA!" Josh shouts, looking over my shoulder, toward his aunt. "SHUT UP!"

I turn just in time to see the not so nice response she shoots him before Josh turns back to me. "Okay missy, same rules apply for you, don't get too wild tonight,"

I shake my head and smile up at him. "Never,"

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

I nod; a huge smile on my face. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

He then leans down and kisses me one last time before turning and walking toward the car full of his friends. I watch him climb in the passenger seat before turning and walking back toward the car. I climb in the backseat and the car begins to move. "Okay, so where to first?" I ask the group, earning a few smirks to come my way. "What are you guys up to?"

_Yeah, I think I'm gonna leave  
I just had that one drink  
And we've all gotta be up early  
Boys, we ought'a shut her down  
Just take it to the house  
'Fore anybody starts gettin' crazy  
So, I started walkin' across the floor  
Before I got to the door…_

"So Josh," I look up from my drink when my friend Avan begins to speak. "How are you feeling about tomorrow? Are you nervous?" He asks, taking a drink of his own.

I shake my head as I swallow my drink and sit the glass down on the bar in front of me. "No, I'm not. I'm actually really excited and anxious," At that time, I bring my arm up to look at my watch. "As a matter of fact, I should probably get going,"

"Oh come on," Connor interjects. "Don't be that guy,"

"What guy?" I ask, turning to my younger brother.

"The guy that leaves his bachelor party early all because his fiancé told him not to stay out late." Avan chirps back in, Connor just simply nods his head.

"And exactly how is that a bad thing?" I ask, looking between the two of them.

"Because you're whipped!" That one came from Andre.

"I'm not _whipped_; I just _respect_ my fiancé and her wishes. There's a difference," I say, a bit harshly, but I didn't care, they weren't going to ruin this for me, before standing up from my stool. I reach into my pocket, pull out my wallet, and slap enough money down to cover my portion of the bill before turning to walk off.

"Aw Josh come on," I hear Andre yell after me, but I keep walking. "We were just joking."

"I don't care, I'm going home so I can actually get past this night and to tomorrow, you dumbasses can stay here and drink until your livers fail, I honestly don't care,"

_Aw naw, somebody just bought a shot of that Patron  
Hang on, I just might have to stay  
Aw naw, look at the time, y'all  
What happened to coats on, long gone  
I should be halfway home, but aw naw _

I was just steps from the door when I felt someone's hand on my arm. Clearly annoyed, I whip around to find my brother standing in front of me.

"Josh come on, don't leave. We were kidding. We know you love Selena, hell we do too, and we are well aware of the fact that you can't wait to marry her. We all respect that, we were just giving you a hard time. Come on man, it's your last night of freedom, do you really want to spend that in your childhood bedroom staring at the ceiling?" I watch him closely, as his gives his speech. He smirks when he realizes it was working. "Come on, one more drink and then we'll all head out okay?"

I nod, giving in and walking back to the bar to where Avan, Andre and the rest of the group sat, waiting. An hour, and three drinks later, I was dead set on leaving.

"Seriously guys, I need to go."

Connor just simply smirks as he continues to stare past me. "Trust me; I think you're going to be pretty excited you stuck around,"

"What are you talking about?" I ask turning around on my stool to see what he was staring at.

_Yeah, girl, I saw you come in  
With all of your girl friends  
Just cuttin' up and shootin' Bicardi  
Yeah, I got my boys with me  
We're just blowin' off steam  
Not lookin' to pick up anybody  
So, I was gonna walk on by  
You turned around and we locked eyes_

I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my eyes landed on what Connor was staring at moments ago. There, standing near the door with her group of friends, taking in the scene that was the crowded bar, was none other than my beautiful fiancé. I couldn't help but drink in the sight of her as she whispered something to her sister, before laughing. She still hadn't noticed that I, along with my friends, was here. I, on the other hand, took in everything about her. She had undergone a dramatic change since I had seen her last a couple of hours ago.

Her fancy dress had been traded for a pair of tight blue jeans, my favorite pair to be exact, a simple white tank top and a purple plaid shirt, which hung open. Her four inch heels had been traded for a pair of leather cowboy boots and her long silky black hair was no longer straight, but was curled to perfection, and had grown to twice its volume. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, and I found it hard not to focus on anyone but her.

She and her group moved farther into the crowded bar, making their way through the crowd as one. They were only steps away when Selena looked from her friend and in my direction. It was then that we locked eyes, and an evil smirk grew upon her irristable lips.

_Aw naw, do you hear that song  
The one that just came on  
Come on, D.J., what you tryna do  
Aw naw, it would be so wrong  
If we didn't dance once  
Show off those jeans you painted on  
Aw naw  
Aw naw_

She whispered something to her friend before excusing herself and made her way over to where I was sitting. She said hello to Connor and patted Andre on the shoulder before moving to stand in front of me. Without an ounce of hesitation, she steps closer, so that she was standing in between my legs, her arm then wraps around my shoulder and she leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Dance with me,"

Not even giving myself time to second guess the situation, I allow her to pull me from my stool and onto the floor. She smirks as my hands come to rest on her hips and we begin to sway to the music.

_No, I didn't mean to be here this long  
But I tried to leave, so it ain't my fault  
No, I didn't mean to be holdin' you  
But, tell me, what was I s'posed to do _

A few hours later, our groups had long given up on trying to keep Selena and me apart. Our two groups formed together to form one giant one, and we were celebrating mine and Selena's last night of freedom together. Everyone had paired off, goofing off, drinking and just enjoying the night. Selena and I had broken apart a while ago, and had stepped outside for some air.

"So what are you still doing here?" Selena asks, turning to me and smirking. "I thought I told you to not stay out too late and not to drink so much,"

"Hey," I say holding my hands up in defeat. "I tried to leave earlier, but they roped me back in."

She raises an eyebrow at me, causing me to laugh. "Self control Joshua,"

I sigh. "I know," We both stay silent as she steps toward me and wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. I simply respond by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me. We continue to stay like this, just enjoying being together before something strikes me. "Wait a minute," She pulls back and looks up at me at that. "I thought I told you to do the same thing,"

She just smirks. "Touché Hutcherson,"

_Aw naw, somebody just bought a shot of that Patron  
Hang on, we've been here all night long  
Aw naw, it would be so wrong  
If we didn't dance one more song  
Show off those jeans you painted on  
Aw naw  
Yeah, aw naw  
Those jeans you painted on, aw naw _

After getting a bit of a chill Selena and I decide to step back inside to join our friends. We spent another hour, goofing off, drinking and dancing before everyone decided to call it quits for the night.

Selena claimed she needed to get her beauty sleep for the big day tomorrow, and Andre reminded me I was going to need to get some as well so I could treat his hangover and have it gone before the ceremony tomorrow.

We were now standing outside the bar, our groups in our respectable cars, being driven by the designated drivers of course, while Selena and I said our goodbyes.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," She says looking up to me, as my arms snake around her and pull her into me. "Four years is a long time to wait for this day,"

"I agree," I say leaning down and kissing her slightly. "But I think its deffently made it worth it, don't you?"

She just smiles. "Absolutely,"

I smile down to her as I pat her back softly. "Okay, now go back to your grandma's house, get some sleep and it will be tomorrow before you know it,"

She smiles. "Okay, goodnight my handsome husband,"

I chuckle slightly. "Goodnight my beautiful wife, I love you so much." And with that, I lean down and kiss her before sending her off to her car.

I watch the car pull out of the parking lot before turning and making my way to Ryan's car. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as we drove toward my parent's house. Just twelve hours and I will be able to call that beautiful woman, mine.


End file.
